Eyeless (canção)
"Eyeless" (em português, "Sem Olhos") é a segunda canção do álbum auto-titulado. Significado da canção Quando o Slipknot foi à Nova Iorque, eles encontraram um mendigo que andava de um lado para o outro a gritar "You can't see California without Marlon Brando's eyes!", essa foi a inspiração para a letra. Fala também sobre o pai do Corey na frase "I am father's son, cause he's a phantom, a mystery, and that leaves me NOTHING!", ele desapareceu antes do Corey nascer, nunca o conheceu. Já agora como curiosidade, Corey viveu em quase 25 estados diferentes antes de fazer 11 anos, por causa disso, e pela falta de confiança que ele tinha, criou alguns distúrbios mentais, um deles era andar pela rua a cruzar os pés fazendo oitos, e se ele se enganasse voltava para trás e fazia tudo de novo! Outra curiosidade, a "That's all in your head" é sobre o Corey ter feito um programa de desintoxicação por drogas e lhe repetirem esta frase constantemente, ele achava porque não era aquilo que ele precisava para conseguir se livrar das drogas. Basicamente, a música é sobre suas inseguranças. Letra Original Yeah! Insane, am I the only motherfucker with a brain? I'm hearing voices but all they do is complain How many times have you wanted to kill Everything and everyone, say you'll do it but never will You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes I am my father's son 'cuz he's a phantom A mystery and that leaves me nothing! How many times have you wanted to die? It's too late for me, all you have to do is get rid of me You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes It's all in your head It's all in my head It's all in your head Yeah! I tried, you lied to me for so long Everywhere I go, there's a sense of it Freak on my antics and give me a choice Doesn't matter if I give a shit, it's shit that you gave me You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes You can't see california without marlon brando's eyes It's all in your head It's all in my head It's all in your head Yeah! Do you wanna feel pain? takin' my name in vain Caring never felt so lame inside Anybody else got pride? do you wanna take my life? Maybe I'll reverse my ride Who the fuck are you? fuck you! Better suck it up 'cause you bled through Better get away from me Stay the fuck away from me! I feel safe, seems you're saved I feel safe, seems you're saved Look me in my brand new eye Look me in my brand new eye Look me in my brand new eye Motherfucker Look me in my brand new eye Look me in my brand new eye Look me in my brand new eye Look me in my brand new Tradução Yeah! Insano - sou o único filho da puta com um cérebro? Estou ouvindo vozes mas tudo que elas fazem é reclamar Quantas vezes você quis matar Tudo e todos, diz que vai fazê-lo, mas nunca vai Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Sou filho do meu pai, pois ele é um fantasma, um mistério e isto me deixa sem nada! Quantas vezes você quis morrer? É tarde demais pra mim, tudo o que você precisa fazer é se livrar de mim Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Você não pode ver Califórnia sem os olhos de Marlon Brando Está tudo em sua cabeça Está tudo na minha cabeça Está tudo em sua cabeça Yeah Eu tentei - você mentiu pra mim por tanto tempo Todo lugar onde eu vou, há um cheiro disso Pire na minha loucura e me dê uma escolha Não importa se eu ligo, foi merda que você me deu! Você não consegue ver a Califórnia sem os olhos do Marlon Brando Você não consegue ver a Califórnia sem os olhos do Marlon Brando Você não consegue ver a Califórnia sem os olhos do Marlon Brando Está tudo na sua cabeça Está tudo na minha cabeça Está tudo na sua cabeça Yeah Quer sentir dor? Dizendo meu nome em vão Ter afeto nunca pareceu tanta babaquice por dentro Alguém mais tem orgulho? Você quer levar (viver) minha vida? Talvez eu mude meu caminho Quem diabos é você? Foda-se! É melhor chupar (o sangue) pois você está sangrando É melhor ficar longe de mim Fique longe de mim, caralho! Sinto-me salvo - parece que você está salvo Sinto-me salvo - parece que você está salvo Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Filho da puta Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Olhe nos meus novos olhos (de Brando) Olhe nos meus novos Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções de tempo médio